Gundam Warriors
by Misako Hashiba
Summary: A fun little jaunt as the Gundam boys parade as the Ronin Warriors
1. Default Chapter

Yes, another ficcie by me ^_^ This one I wrote in early May of last year. Probably should have put it up sooner, but *shrugs* whatever. Anyway, I don't own the Gundam boys or the Ronins and I'm just doing this for fun. Hope you enjoy! Oh, and one more thing, just so you don't get too confused:  
Duo=Ryo, Sage=Heero, Wufei=Kento, Trowa=Rowen, Quatre=Cye, Relena=Talpa, Zechs=The Ancient, and the warlords will play themselves.  
  
Gundam Warriors  
  
*scene opens to 5 guys standing in a park*  
Duo: Man, this is so cool!  
Wufei: *rolls his eyes* Oh please! I fail to see what is so "cool" about the park.  
Duo: Aw, c'mon Wu-man! The park is fun! There's plenty to do!  
Wufei: Like what? There is nobody here!  
Heero: You're right, Wufei. It's too quiet.  
Quatre: I wonder where every body went.  
Trowa: Well, whatever happened can't be good.  
Duo: Thank you, Trowa, for that stunning revelation. *he rolled his eyes*  
*clouds suddenly turn the sky dark and thunder crashs*  
Duo: Aw man! Just when we were starting to have some fun!  
*4 armored guys instantly appear by the 5*  
Heero: Who are you? *reaches for a gun that's not there*  
Anubis: *sneers at him from under his mask* I am Anubis, Warlord of Cruelty.  
Dais: Dais, Warlord of Illusion.  
Cale: I'm Cale, Warlord of Corruption.  
Sekhmet: And I'm Sekhmet, the Warlord of Venom.  
All 4: You shall fall to our master! *evil laughter*  
Duo: Sheesh. They have problems!  
Heero: They are threats. We should eliminate them as quickly as possible.  
Trowa+Wufei: I agree!  
Quatre: To arms?  
Heero: *nods head*  
Duo: *enthusiastically* Armor of Deathscythe!  
Quatre: Armor of Sandrock!  
Trowa: Armor of Heavyarms!  
Heero: *deadpan* Armor of the Wing.  
Wufei: Armor of Shenlong!  
*in a flash of colored silks, the 5 warriors were standing in full armor(each looking like their respective gundams)*  
Duo: *raising one sword toward the warlords* We are gonna whoop your ass!  
Anubis: I'd like to see you try!  
*the two pair off and start fighting*  
Heero: *testing the weight of his big-ass sword* I guess this'll work.  
Cale: What's amatter boy? Don't like swords?  
Heero: Shut up!  
Cale: Make me, Light Boy!  
Heero: *charges Cale and almost slices the man's shoulder off before Cale blocks*  
Sekhmet: Well then, I believe it's time to spread my lovely venom throughout your body! *he rushes Quatre*  
Quatre: *dodges out of the way* I don't like the sound of that, thanks!  
Wufei: This is rediculous!  
Dais: Is that so? Well, maybe you won't think this is so rediculous. *Dais disappears and is replaced by an illusion of Nataku herself*  
Wufei: Nataku! What are you doing here? You could get hurt!  
Nataku: *walking toward Wufei* Hold me Wufei. I'm scared!  
Wufei: *holds arms out to her*  
Trowa: Wufei! Don't!! *uses sword to cut the fake Nataku in half; she disappears*  
Wufei: Nataku!  
Trowa: Wasn't she already dead?  
Wufei: That's right! *hears Dais' evil laughter* Dais, you coward! Where's your sense of justice? If you won't fight me face to face, then you are WEAK!!!  
Dais: *ticked off* I beg your pardon! I am NOT weak!  
*a voice suddenly booms out across the park. Everyone stops fighting and listens*  
Voice: Here my words Ronins! I-Hey I'm up here! *everyone finally looks up at the giant floating head in the sky* I WILL rule your puny world and there will be nothing you can do to stop me! *evil laughter*  
Heero: Says who? We will stop you no matter what it takes!  
Giant Head: *looks at Heero appreciatively* I say so. I, Relena, will be queen of you and your world!! Hahahahahaha! Anubis!  
Anubis: Yes Master?  
Relena: Bring me the boy you fight!  
Anubis: You want the one with that ugly braid??  
Duo: UGLY BRAID?! Why you- *attempts to do Anubis some harm*  
Relena: Oops. I meant…Cale! Bring me the boy you fight!  
Cale: Yes Master! *she disappears. To Heero* Prepare to meet my master! Black Lightning Slash!!!  
*before Heero could do anything, Cale's attack hit him square in the chest*  
Heero: X_X  
Cale: *laughing, swings Heero over one shoulder* See ya around! *teleports back to the nether world, the other three following suit*  
Duo: Oh no! HEEEROOO!  
Quatre: How will we get him back now? *a figure approaches him*  
Figure: May I be of some service?  
  
TBC  



	2. Gundam Warriors: Part 2

*Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei stared at the new comer*  
  
Wufei: And who are you?  
  
N.C.: I am the Ancient.  
  
Trowa: *raises eyebrow* The...Ancient? What kind of name is that?  
  
Ancient: It's MY name! But if you'd like, you can call me Zechs.  
  
Quatre: *smiles an holds out hand* Nice to meet you Zechs. I'm Quatre.  
  
Zechs: *shakes his hand* Hello. Who are you're companions?  
  
Duo: I'm Duo, the warrior of Death!  
  
Wufei: *rolls his eyes* Shut up Duo! I am Wufei.  
  
Trowa: Trowa.  
  
Zechs: *frowns* There should be five of you. Where's the fifth?  
  
Duo: He was taken hostage by Cale, warlord of Corruption!  
  
Zechs: What for?  
  
Quatre: His boss, Relena, wanted him.  
  
Zechs: That cannot be good.  
  
Wufei: What do you propose we do?  
  
Trowa: We fight. We must get Heero back!  
  
Quatre: Right! But how?  
  
Duo: We'll think of something.  
  
*meanwhile, in Relena's dungeon*  
  
Heero: *chained to the wall* What do you want from me?  
  
Cale: My master just wants to talk to you. It won't hurt...unfortunately.  
  
Heero: .....  
  
Relena: *walks in* Hello young man.  
  
Heero: *glares at her* Let me go.  
  
Relena: But you just got here. You can't leave yet.  
  
Heero: Let me go! *struggles against the chains*  
  
Relena: Perhaps you should remain here 'til you come to your senses. *to Cale* Cale!  
  
Cale: Yes Master?  
  
Relena: You are in charge of gaurding him.  
  
Cale: As you wish, Master. *takes up position outside of cell door*  
  
Relena: *to Heero* I'll talk to you later, Cute stuff. *winks at him, then walks "suductively" out the door*  
  
Heero: *after she's out of sight* GAG!!! *pretends to gag*  
  
*Zechs and the other 4 warriors are still trying to come up with a plan to rescue Heero*  
  
Wufei: I say we barge in there and teach that weak woman a lesson about justice!!  
  
Quatre: Calm down, Wufei! We can't go into unkown territory without a plan.  
  
Trowa: Quatre's right. We need to know what we're up against before even attempting to rescue Heero.  
  
Duo: Yeah, but how are we going to figure that out?  
  
Zechs: What about a scout?  
  
Duo: A scout? Ya mean one of us go and see the enemy, then report back to the others?  
  
Zechs: Exactly. But maybe two of you should go instead of just one.  
  
Quatre: That's a good idea. Who's going to go?  
  
Trowa: Well, we'd need someone with good stealth abilities for one.  
  
Wufei: That would be Duo.  
  
Duo: Woohoo!  
  
Quatre: That's one. Who else should go?  
  
Trowa: The other person should be able to make stratigic desicisons.  
  
Wufei: And that sounds like Quatre. Sheesh. They get to have all the fun!  
  
Quatre: Well, now, I wouldn't say that.  
  
Wufei: And why not?  
  
Quatre: Because there are a lot of risks involved.  
  
Wufei: Sounds like fun to me.  
  
Quatre: *throws hands up in the air*  
  
Zechs: Nevermind that. Just go and see what things are like.  
  
Duo: And how are we supposed to do that when we don't even know WHERE we're going?  
  
Zechs: Heh, heh...That's a bit of a problem, huh? *Duo nods* Well, guess I'll have to get you there myself.  
  
Wufei: Can we all go, or do Trowa and I have to stay here?  
  
Zechs: You can go. Just make sure you don't get seperatd.  
  
Trowa: Right.  
  
*the 5 proceed to the entrance to Relena's lair*  
  
*back in the dungeon*  
  
Cale: *unchaining Heero* Come along boy. It's time to see Relena.  
  
Heero: Yippie. Please let me know when the fun starts.  
  
Cale: Shut up. *smacks him*  
  
*meanwhile, in Relena's throne room*  
  
Relena: *pacing back and forth* I can't wait 'til he gets here! This is going to be the best time of my life!!  
  
Anubis: You mean ruling the human world isn't going to be the time of your life?  
  
Relena: *stops pacing* Well there's that too. However, I think I'm going to marry that kid. *dreamy sigh*  
  
Sekhmet: Marry him? But you don't even know his name.  
  
Relena: That's true. Hmm... Dais! You go find out for me.  
  
Dais: As you wish, Master. *teleports to Heero's location*  
  
*Heero and Cale*  
  
Cale: So kid...How do you feel knowing that you are about to meet a very powerful person?  
  
Heero: She can go to hell.  
  
Cale: That's no way to talk about my master, boy! Do it again and I'll hurt you!!  
  
Heero: *glare* .....  
  
*Dais appears before them*  
  
Dais: Well, look what the wolf is dragging in.  
  
Cale: Shut up Dais! What the hell do you want anyway??  
  
Dais: Relena has sent me to ask a question of our....guest.  
  
Cale: *looks at Heero* You wanna ask Mr. Frumpy Pants a question? *laughs* Go ahead and see if he answers you!  
  
Dais: Ok! Boy, Relena wanst to know what your name is.  
  
Heero: Why should I tell her? It's none of her business.  
  
Dais: Clearly you don't understand. Relena WANTS to know your NAME. What is it?  
  
Heero: *glares at him*  
  
Dais: *loses his cool and grabs the front of Heero's shirt* Tell me your name, DAMNIT!!  
  
Heero: *deadpan* No.  
  
Dais: AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Cale: *laughing his butt off* I told you he wouldn't answer!  
  
Dais: SHUT UP CALE! *teleports back to Relena's throne room*  
  
Heero: He's high strung, isn't he?  
  
Cale: Not usually.  
  
TBC  



	3. Gundam Warriors: Part 3

*back with the good guys*  
Zechs: *walking up to the Dynasty gate* Ok, here we are. The entrance to Relena's  
hidaway.  
Duo: Ooooo, creepy.  
Wufei: Wuss.  
Quatre: Well, we need to proceed carefully. No need for any of us to get  
captured.  
Zechs: Good thinking, Quatre. Ok, this is as far as I can go. Good luck,  
Gundam Warriors. *disappears*  
Duo: That guy is strange.  
Trowa: Now would be a good time to get going.  
*the four warriors enter Relena's world and split up in search of Heero*  
*Back with Heero and Cale*  
Cale: *pausing outside the throne room* Well, he we are. Relena will be  
anxious to see you.  
Heero: Big whoop.  
Cale: Don't be /too/ excited. *rolls his eyes*  
*inside throne room*  
Relena: *pacing back and forth* When /is/ he going to get here?!  
Dais: Calm down, Relena. Cale should be bringing him in anytime now.  
Relena: I know, I know. It's just that I want to see him /SO/ bad!  
Anubis: We know. You've only been talking about it for the last half hour!  
Relena: So what? I- *knock on door* Come in!  
*door opens and Cale enters with Heero in tow*  
Cale: Master, I have brought you the boy you asked for.  
Relena: *claps hands together* Oh goodie!! C'mere boy. *gestures 'seductively'  
to Heero*  
Heero: *fights the urge to cringe* No.  
Relena: *blink* What? What did you say?  
Heero: I said 'No'.  
Relena: Fine, then I will come to you. *walks over to him*  
Heero: *glares at her*  
*meanwhile*  
Quatre: *frustrated sigh* This is getting us nowhere!  
Trowa: Calm down, Quatre.  
Quatre: I mean, how are we supposed to rescue Heero when we don't even know  
which building he's in???  
Trowa: Don't worry, we'll find him. The giant head said she wanted Heero brought  
to her, right?  
Quatre: Right. So maybe we look for Relena's main building?  
Trowa: Yes. I figure he was taken to that *points to a huge building in front of  
them* one there.  
Quatre: Ok. Then let's head over there!  
*Quatre and Trowa run towards the building*  
*Duo and Wufei*  
Duo: Man! We're never gonna find the building he's in!  
Wufei: Calm down Duo. I think I know where he's being kept.  
Duo: You do? Where?  
Wufei: Just keep heading towards that giant building over there.  
Duo: Right! *starts running to the building*  
Anubis: Not so fast! *holds his weapon pointed at them*  
Wufei: Who the hell are you?  
Anubis: You don't remember?  
Duo: Does it /look/ like we remember??  
Anubis: *sigh* Fine, I will tell you /again/! I am Anubis, warlord of Cruelty!!!  
Duo: Oooo, I'm shaking.  
Anubis: You will be!! Quake with Fear!!!  
*Duo gets hit in the chest by Anubis' attack while Wufei leaps to the side just  
in time to avoid getting hit*  
Duo: *wrapped in chains* Hey, let me down!!  
Anubis: No chance! *evil laughter*  
Duo: Don't worry about me, Wufei! Go find Heero!!  
Wufei: Right! *runs past them and to the large building*  
*Heero and Relena*  
Relean: *stroking a chained Heero's hair* Such a cutey-wutey, yes you are! *giggle*  
Heero: Shut up!  
Relena: Dais!  
Dais: Yes Master?  
Relena: Proceed with the ceremony!  
Dais: Yes Master. *takes out a crumbly old book and opens it**ahem* Do you, Relena,  
take this boy as your husband?  
Heero: WHAT?!?!  
Relena: Oh /HELL/ yeah!!  
Dais: And do you, boy, take Relena as your wife or face a pot of boiling human   
carcases if you fail to do so?  
Heero: *glare* .....  
Relena: *jabs him in the side* Say yes, you idiot!  
Heero: No.  
Relena: SAY IT!!!!  
Heero: Go to hell.  
Relena: *gasp*  
Dais: I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss.  
Relena: YAY! *grabs the chained Heero and gives him the smooching of his life*  
Heero: *to 'best man' Cale* Where's the disinfectant?  
Cale: The what?  
Heero: *rolls eyes* The mouthwash.  
Cale: Oh. It's in the bathroom.  
Heero: Thanks.  
Relena: Enough talk, let's go on our honeymoon!  
*Door suddenly opens to reveal Anubis and an unconscious Duo*  
Sekhmet: What do /you/ want Anubis?  
Anubis: I brought the master a gift.  
Relena: Oooo a wedding gift! What'd you bring me???  
Anubis: *holding up Duo* A slave to wait on you hand and foot.  
Relena: Spiffy! Take him to my chambers and chain him to the wall.  
Anubis: Yes master. *leaves*  
Relena: /Now/ it's time for our honeymoon!  
*door busts open and Wufei, Quatre, and Trowa enter*  
Wufei: Not so fast woman!  
Relena: Why not? I want to go on my honeymoon!  
Trowa: We want Duo and Heero!  
Relena: /NO/!! Dais, Cale, Sekhmet! GET THEM!!!  
*the three warlords attack the Gundam Warriors as Relena makes a mad dash for   
the door with Heero in tow*  
Quatre: *notices the escape attempt* I don't think so Relena! *tackles her and  
smashes his weapon into her skull, knocking her out* Ha! Here, Heero, let me get  
you out of those chains. *frees Heero*  
Heero: Thanks, Quatre. *looks at Relena* Allow me to finish the job.  
Quatre: Be my guest. *moves out of the way*  
Heero: *VERY evil smile**takes out a hidden gun and blows a hole between Relena's  
eyes* HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! That felt good!  
Sekhmet: *looks over at the sound of the gun and Heero's laughter* What did you do  
to her, boyeee?  
Trowa: He killed her.  
Cale? She's gone? /YES/!! Now I don't have to take orders from her any more!  
Quatre: Well now Heero's safe, but where's Duo?  
Anubis: Allow me. *disappears and reappears a few seconds later with Duo* Here  
you go. *tosses Duo by his braid at Quatre's feet*  
Quatre: Thanks. *Squats next to Duo* Duo, are you ok?  
Duo: I'm fine. Where's Heero?  
Quatre: He's safe.  
Duo: Good. Let's get the hell out of here!  
*the five Gundam Warriors leave the Dynasty while the warlords party and dance  
around Relena's dead body*  
  
Oi... that seemed like a lame way to end. *shrugs* Oh well. And if y'all can't tell  
what I thought about Relena when I wrote this, well, I ain't gonna give the answer ^_^ 


End file.
